Tiempo de ir a la cama
by IndraBourgoistFanfic
Summary: —"¿Podrían entender como se sintió ella cuando la noche llego, y con ello la hora de dormir?." / Protagonista: Antares Malfoy


**Aclaraciones: **Este One-shot está inspirado en una de las tres historias narradas en el vídeo** "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror XXI" **del canal de YouTube de** "DrossRotzank". **Las oraciones entre comillas (—"_diálogo_."—) cumplen la función de narrador.

**Disclaimer: Idea © DrossRotzank / Harry Potter © J.K Rowlling**

* * *

Consideró esta historia como una introducción de mi misma al género del suspenso. Espero y la disfruten al igual que yo al escucharla y escribirla.

**Atte: **_Indra Bourgoist_

* * *

Summary: —"¿_Podrían entender como se sintió ella cuando la noche llego, y con ello la hora de dormir?."_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_—"Lo más terrorífico y angustiante, es saber que esto no le pasó a una mujer o a un hombre. Si no a una niña."_

La familia Malfoy pertenecía, recientemente, a la clase media alta, y con unos ahorros que habian adquirido con los años, el matrimonio se había permitido comprar una modesta casa a las afueras de Londres, para así comenzar sus vidas desde cero, junto con sus dos hijos.

La casa era de dos pisos, tenía pocas ventanas, pero la falta de ellas eran compensadas con el hermoso jardín frontal y el aspecto rústico que la misma casa reflejaba. Contaban con tres habitaciones, de las cuales una estaba siendo utilizada como lugar para guardar todas sus cosas, todas las pertenencias que tenian por desempacar.

Antares y Scorpius, de 8 y 13 años respectivamente, solían dormír en una litera. Pero uno era cinco años mayor, estaba entrando en la pubertad y con esto surgían nuevas exigencias, quería su privacidad, quería su espacio. Quería su cuarto.

A Antares no le importaba compartir la habitación o dormir con su hermano en la litera. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía acompañada por la noche. Pero tuvieron que tomar el cuarto donde guardaban todas las cosas, vaciarlo y adaptarle una habitación al mayor.

Le compraron una cama a Scorpius, y para Antares, como premio de consolación, le dejaron tener la litera para ella sola. Hasta podría dormir en la cama de arriba, cosa que a una niña de su edad le emocionaba mucho, le gustaba. Poder verlo todo desde arriba, en su propia colcha, como princesa en torre.

Finalmente, pegaron la litera a una pared e improvisaron un cuarto humilde pero bonito, con la asesoría de Antares, por supuesto, quien quedó satisfecha con el resultado.

El resto del día lo había desempeñado normalmente. Ayudó a su mamá con las cajas, alimento a Crookshanks e incluso llegó a jugar un poco en el jardín. Colaboró en la preparación de la cena y se quedó en la sala hasta las diez de la noche, hora en la que debía irse a dormir, así que subió hacia su habitación.

Antares contemplo por primera vez, su cuarto en la oscuridad. Era estrecho y un poco elongado, pero aún así lo veía más espacioso, por la ausencia de su hermano.

Tenia una ventana, cosa que le fascinaba, su litera y había alguna que otra caja sin desempacar. A simple vista, todo se veía bien.

Su mamá la saco de su estupor al ir a arroparla. Le dio un beso de las buenas noches, ella se acomodó y quedó en la oscuridad cuando su mamá bajo el interruptor de luz.

_—"Poco sabía, la pequeña Antares, que lo que sería esa noche, vendría a ser la primera de una serie de eventos horribles en su vida."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Tiempo de ir a la cama.**

Antares no supo a que hora se despertó, pero por el silencio que reinaba, supuso que debía de ser tarde por la madrugada. Pero cuando ella abre los ojos, no tarda en saber que la arrancó de su sueño, que fue lo que la despertó.

El ambiente de volvió tenso una vez que sus ojos vislumbraron la penumbra del lugar.

Había algo con ella en el cuarto. Podía sentirlo en la cama de abajo.

Las pocas veces que durmió en compañía de su hermano, descubrió que la noche tenía muchos sonidos extraños. La madera que cruje, las paredes que suenan, e incluso el pulular de los búhos y el cantar de los grillos.

Pero este ruido no era de la noche. Este ruido era legítimo, porque algo lo estaba ocasionando.

Era el ruido de las sábanas moviéndose. Sábanas moviéndose en la cama de abajo.

El corazón de Antares empezó a latir, cada vez más fuerte. Y empezó a pensar: —"¿Será que Scorpius habrá venido a dormir?."— Ella no se atrevía a asomar la cabeza para ver para abajo. Algo muy profundo dentro de si, le decia que no lo hiciera.

Tenía miedo, después de todo, solo era una niña.

Pero no, no podía ser su hermano, ella lo sabía en el fondo.

—"¿Será Crookshanks?."— La puerta estaba cerrada.—"¿Será que papá o mamá lo habrá dejado pasar durante la noche?."— Intento analizar la situación. —"Pero eran las sábanas moviéndose."— Insistió. Eran sábanas moviéndose. Y se movían cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto que ella reconoció un sonido.

El sonido de alguien quitándose las sábanas y sentándose sobre la colcha.

Ella rápidamente lo asoció con que, lo que fuera que sea que estaba abajo, sabía muy bien que ella estaba despierta. Y estaba listo para confrontarla, cara a cara.

Entro en pánico.

Antares se tapó los ojos, presionando sus palmas contra sus parpados, y empezó a gritar. A gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Escucho el ruido del interruptor de luz que venía del cuarto de sus papás. Los pasos, sus propios latidos desbocados, las pisadas de sus padres en el pasillo.

Sintió un alivio muy grande al verlos entrar y encender la luz, pero a la vez horror al saber que aquella cosa que estaba en la cama de abajo no se había ido si no hasta el último segundo en el que su papá abrió la puerta.

Su mamá la consolo. La abrazo y le dio besos.

Pero Antares, por miedo, por vergüenza o sentido del ridículo, incluso tal vez por niña, no les dijo lo que estaba pasando, no les dijo nada. Sólo escondió su cara entre los rizos castaños de su mamá.

—...Tal vez fue una pesadilla.— Susurró la mujer. El hombro asintió, aliviado, llevando su rubio cabello hacia atrás

Antares no se molesto en negar aquello y muy para alivio de ella, su mamá se que a dormir en la cama de abajo.

—"_Pasó el resto de la noche tranquila."_

* * *

—"_El día siguiente era un sábado."_

Esa tarde llegaron de visita los amigos de Scorpius, Hugo y James. Quienes también trajeron a sus hermanas, Rose y Lily, respectivamente, para que jugarán con Antares.

Estaban en el jardín. Después de jugar a la pelota y conversar entre ellos, decidieron jugar a la mancha todos juntos. Corrían de un lado a otro, no desperdiciando ninguna extensión del patio.

Pero Antares no estaba tranquila.

Tal vez, lo estuvo en un comienzo. Pero eventualmente se sintió pesada, cansada y mareada.

Detuvo su andar. Y como si sus grisáceos ojos estuviesen imantados, levantó cabeza y vio hacia la ventana de su nuevo cuarto.

No se podía ver mucho, por el reflejo del sol sobre el vidrio. Pero ella sabía, muy dentro de si, que la estaban observando.

Algo estaba dentro de su cuarto, y ese algo seguía atentamente todos sus paso, o por lo menos mientras le permitiese verla desde allí.

Esto la perturbo mucho. Se sintió paralizada del miedo y brinco al sentir una mano tocarla por la espalda.

Se olvidó de respirar.

—¡La quedas, Antares!— La pequeña Malfoy se volteó, con lentitud. Tratando de calmar el fuerte latir de su pequeño corazón.

Lily corría en dirección opuesta a ella, junto con los demás.

* * *

—_"¿Podrían entender como se sintió ella cuando la noche llego, y con ello la hora de dormir?."_

* * *

_Esa misma noche..._

—_"...Pobre niña..."_

Estaba parada en lo alto de las escaleras, en el comienzo del pasillo, mirando la puerta de su propio cuarto.

Abrazandose a sí misma y con los ojos más circunstanciales viendo a la puerta. Antes de acercarse, inhalo y exhalo, reuniendo una terrible valentía.

Se permitió unos segundos antes de tomar y girar el pomo, para abrir la puerta de par en par.

En una escena hermosa, pero triste, la pequeña se trepó en las escaleras, mirando la vacía cama de abajo al pasar, y se arropo.

No dijo nada cuando su papá llegó, unos 30 o 40 minutos más tarde, y creyendo que la niña estaba dormida, cerró la puerta. Dejándola en plena oscuridad.

Ella no dijo nada. Lo vio todo pero no dijo nada.

Obviamente no pudo dormir. Se quedó hora, tras hora, tras hora rumiando.

Hasta que entonces comenzó nuevamente.

Y cuando comenzó nuevamente, su corazón dio un vuelco. Por que la pequeña Antares tenía la ferviente esperanza de que nada ocurriese esa noche, de que no sucediera más.

Pero sucedió.

Y está vez, no fueron solo sonidos de las sábanas de la cama, perfectamente hecha, que había visto antes de subir a la suya.

Esta vez, lo que fuese que estaba abajo, estaba dando vueltas. Como si fuera un niño pequeño teniendo una rabieta.

Daba vueltas violentamente.

Y se giraba, y se giraba y hacia ruidos.

Movía la litera, de lado a lado. Podía escuchar el crujir de la madera y los golpes que provocaba en la pared.

Antares estaba llorando.

Gemia angustiada y sollozaba aterrada, agarrándose con fuerza de la colcha.

Y quizás por no querer gastar perdigones o por pena, no llamo a sus padres.

Se la aguantó toda la noche.

Lo tolero hasta que amaneció y finalmente el fenómeno se detuvo.

* * *

_Pocos días después_.

La presencia debajo de su cama, no se contento con simplemente moverse de manera violenta.

Porque ella, aún acostada, sintió que una especie de mano, o algo, muy diferente o muy parecido, estaba intentando agarrarla desde abajo. Podría jurar sentir dedos rozar su espalda a través de la colcha.

Se puso boca abajo rápidamente y dio un respingo al sentirlo en su estómago. Está vez más brusco.

Algo estaba levantando su colcha, formando un bulto bajo ella. Y depues comenzó a dar golpes. Comenzó a golpearla.

Antares se sentó, alterada, con la respiración acelerada y su rostro negado en lágrimas. Sintiendo y viendo como aquella cosa le daba puñetazos desde abajo.

Todo el juicio que podría tener alguien de su edad, se vio nublado en un ataque de impotencia, rabia y valor, cuando ella le dio un golpe a su propia cama.

—_"Grave error. Eso no hizo más que empeorar bastante el problema."_

Fue en ese momento, cuando ella escuchó que el espectro colocaba los pies en el suelo, que empezó a gritar.

Por que cuando escucho unas pisadas en el suelo, ella asumió que aquella cosa se iba a poner de pie. Se iba a levantar. Y lo iba a ver cara a cara.

Así que Antares grito con todas sus fuerzas y nuevamente llegaron sus padres.

Y nuevamente asumieron que era una pesadilla.

—"_Porque otra vez no les dijo lo que estaba pasando__."_

* * *

—"_La niña tolero esto. Noche, tras noche, hasta que llegó el fin de semana."_

Y en un acto de astucia y valentía, decide resolver sus problemas de una vez por todas. Como toda una mujer independiente.

Se colocó en pose, como si fuese una pequeña vaquera, viendo la litera con ojo crítico y explorando de manera científica.

Y en instantes lo resuelve.

Se planta frente a la cama de abajo. Quita las almohadas, arranca las sábanas y se deshace de la colcha.

Escondió todo en su armario.

Colocó su baúl de juguetes, el kit de maquillaje y bisutería que le había regalado su tía Ginny, las decenas de mineras y peluches que obtuvo gracias a sus tíos Harry y Pansy, y los libros de uentos que tenía ocupando en la estantería.

Sólo faltaba un último toque para llenar ese espacio. Una silla

Cuando estaba acercandola a la cama, se vio interrumpida por la aparición e su madre, quien se apoya en el marco de la puerta , atrapandola in fraganti.

—¿Qué estas planeando jovencita?.

La mueca en la cara de su mamá parecía una mezcla de entre curiosidad y diversión. Antares, jactandose de haber heredado buena parte de la astucia de su padre, respondió rápidamente.

—Estoy tratando de hacer mi propia oficina.—se excusó. Y la insistente mirada de su madre le hizo seguir.—Quiero tener mi propia oficina, como tú.— Su mamá soltó una risa enternecida, ciertamente orgullosa y halagada por la actitud de su hija.

—De acuerdo, cariño.Sólo recuerda no quedarte hasta tarde, mañana iremos a visitar por primera vez a Lorcan y Lyssander.

La pequeña le sonrió tras asentir y la vio desaparecer por el corredor, volviendo su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Su intención era clara. Esa noche no le iba a dejar un lugar donde dormir al espectro.

_—"Qué lastima que nadie estaba para decirle, a esa pobre niña, que ese fue el error más grande que pudo haber cometido."_

* * *

_Llegó la noche._

Ella estaba ya arropada, impaciente y ansiosa por ver cuán efectivo era su plan.

Pero nada sucedía.

A pesar de no tener ningún reloj en su cuarto, ella ya tenía calculado biológicamente el tiempo.

Pero el espectro, o lo que sea que había ahí, no aparecía y eventualmente el sueño la atrapó.

En un pestañar, pasaron lo que para ella fueron segundos, ya era muy tarde en la madrugada y en la espesura de la noche se despertó.

Y se despertó, no por que escuchará algún ruido. No por que sintiera algún golpe.

De hecho, el cuarto estaba completamente silencioso.

Silencioso, pero no vacío.

El espectro estaba ahí.

Antares arrugo su rostro y empezó a llorar. Hundiéndose cada vez más bajo su edredón.

Temblaba por completo. Tuvo que morderse los labios, si importar hacerse daño, en un intento de no sollozar.

* * *

—_"¿Saben por qué?, Porque el espectro estaba ahí, en su propia cama. Detrás de ella, abrazandola."_

* * *

Le tenía bien agarrada, y ella supo, instintivamente, que lo mejor era hacerse la dormida.

Ella misma no sabía si el espectro estaba durmiendo o simplemente estaba jugando con ella, esperando a que se moviera.

Pero nuevamente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para soportarlo.

Para aguantarlo.

En silencio y sin moverse.

* * *

_—"El tiempo para un niño pasa más lento que para un adulto. Y en la situación de ella, fue mil veces peor."_

* * *

Las horas pasaban, una tras otra, y su mente trabaja sin parar.

—"¿Qué tal i saltó y me caigo de la litera?."— En esa situación no le importaba romperse los pies, no le importaba lastimarse. —"¿Qué pasa si saltó?, me tiró de la litera, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo."— Sus ojos miraban la puerta con desesperación. Trató de alguna forma infundirse valor. —"No importa que pase con mamá y papá luego, veré como les explicaré y..."—Cerró sus ojos, intentando que sus pupilas no viajarán detrás de si por el rabillo de sus ojos. —"¿Y si esa cosa es mucho más rápida que yo?, ¿Y si me agarra del cabello apenas salte?, ¿Y si esa cosa también se tira de la cama y me atrapa antes de que salga del cuarto?"

Había muchas posibilidades contraproducentes a sus ideas de escape.

Antares trató de levantar una de sus manos, sacandolas lentamente desde debajo de su edredón, y la colocó encima de la mano del espectro.

Esa cosa tenía una mano enorme y demacrada, lo podía sentir. —"Es como ponerle los dedos encima a la mano de una persona muy anciana. Está frío"

Se volvió nuevamente presa del pánico.

Empezó a llorar otra vez, intento aguantarse las lágrimas por miedo.

Miedo de que una de sus lágrimas cayera en la mano del muerto.

O de lo que ella creía que era un muerto.

Intento apartar la mano.

Intento deslizar su cuerpo fuera de su colcha, poco a poco.

Acercándose más al vacío. Acercándose más a la libertad.

Cuando de repente sintió un tirón.

Antares apretó los dientes y empezó a llorar, está vez sin restricciones, mientras que la mano y el brazo de aquella cosa se movía como una serpiente, enrollandola y apretandola contra si.

Sintió su cabeza, enorme y fría, repor en su cuello. Levantándose lentamente para ponerse en el campo de visión de ella.

Antares cerró sus ojos al verse arrastrada hacia ese cosa, los cerró tan fuerte que su instinto y razonamiento colapsaron a hicieron "clik" en su cerebro.

Lo comprendió.

Afuera estaba amaneciendo, y aquella cosa empezó a tirar de ella.

Empezó a jalarla. Y entre más la jalaba, Antares sentía su espalda y la parte posterior de sus piernas más frías.

Realmente lo entendió.

El espectro salía de la pared.

Y conforme estaba amaneciendo, intentaba llevársela a través de la pared. Merlín sabrá a que dimensión o a que mundo la arrastraba, cada vez más.

—"¡Libertad!."— grito ella por dentro. Y con una determinación demasiado grande para una niña de su edad, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los tablones de la litera. Abrazandose a el.

Pero el espectro no la dejaba ir a intento arrastrarla cada vez más, reacio a dejarla escapar. Era obvio que se estaba tras-materializando en la pared.

La estaba arrastrando cada vez más.

Afuera estaba amaneciendo. Y ella lo entendió perfectamente, tenía que aguantar hasta que el sol saliera.

Se agarró. Sabía que se estaba haciendo daño y que todo el cuerpo le iba a doler. De todas formas, se agarró, aún cuando tenia la mitad del cuerpo levantado contra la pared.

Sentía sus pies helados, hasta el punto que, incluso ella como niña, creyó que los iba a perder.

Y sabía por que estaban helados.

Porque tenía la mitad del cuerpo en la otra dimensión.

Antares se agarró del tablón de la litera. De agarró y finalmente triunfó, cayendo sobre su propia colcha.

_Había sobrevivido la noche._

* * *

_—"Pero, lo ocurrido esa noche, no fue lo más extraordinario. Lo más extraordinario fue que, durante el día, Antares tomó una resolución._

* * *

Se hizo la enferma y se excusó de ir a visitar a sus nuevos primos, alegando a su mamá que se sentía tan mal como para quedarse, pero no tan grave como para que alguien se quedará a cuidarla. Al final, dejándola con comida preparadas y una promesa de descansar adecuadamente en su ausencia, sus padres y hermano salieron, y Antares dedicó toda su mañana a empujar la litera fuera de esa pared, hasta colocarla en el centro de la habitación, más cerca de la puerta que de la pared.

* * *

Y es así, como está es la historia de una niña que derrotó a un espectro.

Antares se dio cuenta, noche tras noche, que el espectro, el fantasma, que aquella cosa mórbida, estaba ahí, mirandola con rabia.

Pero ya no podía alcanzarla, y eso fue un gran alivio a pesar de saber que no estaba durmiendo sola.

**Pasó un año.**

Y está espectacular niña cambió de cuarto.

Sus papás decidieron que no necesitaba una recámara tan grande, así que intercambiaron la habitación con su hija.

La pareja nunca reportó que había un espectro, o por lo menos nunca se lo confesaron a los niños después de dormir ahí.

Pero una semana después, el matrimonio Malfoy, misteriosamente, decidió mudarse de la casa.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Comentarios de autor**

¿Muy largo?

La cantidad de veces que escuché y leí esta historia dieron pie a varias interrogantes.

¿Por qué, si el miedo era tan grande, no le dijo a sus padres?

¿Por qué, de todas las veces que gritó, su hermano nunca apareció?

¿Por qué Crookshanks nunca dio aviso de tal fenómeno?

Después de volverse a mudar, ¿Los padres no pensaron en que su hija pudo haber pasado por tan horrible experiencia?

¿Por qué esa pared daba cabida a ese fenómeno paranormal?

...

Pero bueno, como siempre, las interrogantes en las historias sólo nos hacen caer en la intriga e incertidumbre, y aveces, esa es la causa de sentir atracción por dichas historias.

Hasta la próxima.

Con amor; _Indra_


End file.
